Romtu
Romtu is currently a senior officer of the crew Elitism Central and a prince of the flag Wonkey Donkies on the Malachite Ocean. Achievements * Won his first familiar, a tan octopus, in an automated Drinking tournament on Malachite on August 20th, 2008 * Won his second familiar, a light green and orange parrot, in the Bilging competition on Malachite on August 24th, 2008 * Won his third familiar, a red monkey, in the Talk Like a Pirate Familiarrr Auction on Malachite on September 30th, 2008 * Won his fourth familiar, a tan octopus, in an automated Drinking tournament on Malachite on October 6th, 2008 * Won his fifth familiar, a tan octopus, in an automated Drinking tournament on Malachite on October 15th, 2008 * Won his sixth familiar, a tan octopus, in an automated Rumbling tournament on Malachite on October 16th, 2008 * Won his seventh familiar, a tan octopus, in an automated Drinking tournament on Malachite on October 24th, 2008 * Won his eighth familiar, a tan/mint parrot, in an automated Drinking tournament on Viridian on November 14th, 2008 * Won his ninth familiar, a beige monkey, in the Double Double Your Familiar Thankfulness Auction on Malachite on November 24th, 2008 * Won his tenth familiar, a navy and blue parrot, in the Bilging competition on Malachite on January 2nd, 2009 * Won his eleventh familiar, a tan and navy parrot, in the Bilging competition on Opal on January 16th, 2009 * Won his twelth familiar, a pink and maroon parrot, in the Bilging competition on Malachite on January 29nd, 2009 * Won his thirteenth familiar, a light blue octopus, in the Bilging competition on Malachite on July 30th, 2009 * Won his fourteenth familiar, a tan octopus, in an automated Drinking tournament on Malachite on September 6th, 2009 Biography Romtu started on Midnight, but only played very briefly there before he couldn't play consistently enough to pay for a subscription. When Viridian opened, he saw the micropayment option as perfect and started playing again, this time with the goal of starting a crew. He eventually got the resources to start Stars End, flying the flag Quartz Pagoda. The crew was relatively successful, until Romtu could no longer play enough to keep the crew running. When Sage opened, Romtu saw this as an opportunity to start playing again, but didn't find the ocean to his liking and became dormant again. On the opening of Hunter, Romtu was determined to actively play again, but with no intention of running a crew again. He moved through a few crews, most of which he can't remember, but eventually ended up in Vicious. When Jacktheblack was banned and the flag was left in turmoil, Romtu went dormant. Upon his return, he found himself merged into Eradico Omnis, where he met some neat folks, many of whom he played with on Malachite. Romtu actively played with Stripped on Malachite. After becoming disillusioned with the vapid politics and huge expenses of blockading, he joined up with Elitism Central for something different.